Hard to Get Scarlet Princess
by Tsukuyomi Hikaru
Summary: Erza Scarlet is a girl who is in need of something interesting in her life, and at the same time a group Saber Tail is in need of a new toy. Being someones toy is definitely not on Erza's list. She tries to shy away from Saber Tail's spotlight but finds herself warming up to them instead? Erza x various Main: Erza x Sting
1. Hard to Get already?

_**Chapter 1 Normal POV**_

"Erza- nee san! Erza-nee san! Wake up! You'll be late! If your late you can't have any cake!" Little Kagura said.

"CAKE?! I'M COMING FOR YOU STRAWBERRY SHORT CAKE!" Erza shouted waking up.

"Nee san! Hurry up and get ready! You'll be late for school!"

"Oh yes! Kagura I'm not having breakfast just put it in a bento."

"Yes!"

_Intro:_

_Hi I'm Erza Scarlet and I'm a new student in Magnolia Academy the most prestigious school in Fiore. You might expect me to be a serious student but I am not what you think I am. I'm just a laid back person who doesn't give a shit about school and instead of having a hell of bad grades I have all A's. That is a reason why a delinquent like me is in that school._

"Bye Kagura don't for get about your school k?"

"I'm not like you onee sama!"

"Yes yes I know then I'm going."

Erza was on her way to Magnolia Academy when she caught sight of 6 boys. Three black heads One blue head One pink head One blonde head. Judging from there uniform Erza knew that they were from Magnolia Academy.

_'Pretty boys? Must be from a popular group. Not like I care anyway.' _Erza thought walking past the group of boys.

How her scarlet hair swished past caught the attention of the boys making then look up and land their eyes on an unfamiliar face to the school.

_**Time skip~~~~~~**_

"This is Erza Scarlet." The teacher started.

"Would you like to tell us more about yourself?" The teacher questioned the scarlet haired girl.

"Hn."

"*Cough* then you will be seated in between Sting-san and Gray-san. *Cough* Gray-san put you clothes back on."

Erza's eyes landed on a shirtless guy and she walked towards him. More like her seat next to him. Both the boys looked at Erza as she took her seat between them.

"Yo." Said the blonde boy beside Erza.

"Who are you again?"

Sting literally left his jaw open when Erza said those 4 words. Realizing what he was doing he regained his cool and winked at Erza.

"Sting Eucliffe part of Saber Tail Group at your service."

"Uh okay?"

_Stareeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

"Why are you staring at me?" Erza asked the raven haired guy who kept on staring at her.

"Oh uh I was? Uh um uh hi?" Said the boy nervously.

"Who are you again?"

Gray's jaw same as Sting was just left open upon hearing what Erza said. Also the same as Sting he winked and said.

"Gray Fullbuster part of Saber Tail Group at your service."

"Uh ok whatever."

_**Time Skip again~~~~~~~**_

_'Hmm I should have bought cake instead.' _Erza said looking at her bento.

She was kind of low on her sugar but was lazy to get down from the roof to the cafeteria since she knew what highschool cafeteria's are like.

**If you guys watched Kuroko no Basuke there is a scene in one of the episodes where Kagami says in English: **

**This is japanese lunch time rush! **

**While thinking about a train full of people trying to go in.**

"Well well what do we have here~" A male voice said.

Erza looked behind and saw a boy with blue hair who had a scaly red tattoo around his right eye.

"Who are you?"

The boy winked at her and said.

"Jellal Fernandez part of -"

"Saber Tail Group at your service." Erza cut him off.

"Hmm how do you know?"

"There were other 2 people from your group in my class who winked and said the same thing you said apart from the name. Do you guys always have to do that?"

"It's our thing."

"Weird."

"So what about yours?"

"Huh? Oh Erza Scarlet."

"The-"

"OIIIIII JELLAL! COME HERE! THE GROUP WANTS TO MEET UP!" Shouted Natsu.

"Yes yes bye Erza."

"Oh hi Erza!" Natsu waved at Erza.

"Yes yes Natsu let's get going." Jellal said while pushing Natsu out of the roof.

_'Who the hell was the pink head?' _Erza asked herself.

_Silence~~_

_Meanwhile in the Saber Tail's meeting place_

"So you guys met her yet?" Jellal the leader asked.

"Well me and Rogue didn't." A guy with piercings on his face said.

"Well good luck with that. So should it be her?" Gray asked and ofcourse half naked.

"Gray your clothes and yes I agree. But I'm telling you guys I have a trick up my sleeve." Jellal said proudly

"Hey! What the fuck! I haven't met the bitch yet and we're doing it?! I don't even fucking know whether I like the slut!" Gajeel cursed.

"Language baby metal and don't worry you will fall for our scarlet princess with just one look. She'll be the Saber Tail's property from now on."

"Well as expected from our leader now let's get this party starting!" Sting started jumping up and down.

"Ofcourse and Gajeel, Rogue find your chance to meet the princess. We'll be starting tomorrow. The game of rivalry between the Saber Tail group. Trying to fight over the Scarlet Princess Erza."

"Whatever fuck off you possessive bastard."

"Library. I'll meet her at the library." Rogue walks off.

_Rogue walks off_

_Gajeel swears_

_Jellal being possessive_

_Gray as always naked_

_Sting still jumping up and down_

_Natsu in Erza Wonderland_

_Little did the Saber Tail Group know their Scarlet Princess could hear everything that they said whilst sitting on a branch of a tree._

_'Idiots. My heart can't be stolen that easy. I'm not playing 'hard to get' but I'm just hard to get. You guys are a million years too early to be on my level.' The princess thought bitterly._


	2. Past

_**Chapter 2 Erza's POV**_

_**6:00 a.m.**_

"I'm going now! Wait Kagura is not even awake."

I stepped out the door walking to school. I wanted to go the Academy early since I needed a little bit of peace and quiet due to the incident that happened yesterday. Those 6 boys from Saber Tame or whatever. They think a girl's love is goddamn game but let me fucking tell you it's their fucking life which is a game! Ugh of all people why me. I hope it was just a dream.

_Tap Tap Tap_

_Open_

I put down my bag and laid down on the cold hard surface. The cold breeze felt so good that I decided to take a little nap. School doesn't start in 1h.

_Swish Swish_

_Touch_

_PuPuPuPu_

What the hell is poking my face?! I opened my eyes wearily to see a blurry yellow colour. Remembering the guy who sat beside me at class had yellow hair I shot my eyes open and finally regained my vision. That bumble bee Sting guy was laughing looking at my reaction. I made a WTF face at him hoping to get a very good reason on why he kept on poking me on the cheek before I change the places of his face and butt.

"Chill Princess I'm just wakin you up before you are late for school but since you were nappin so nicely I figured to wake you up slow. And by the way your skin is soft and smooth." He said like it was no big deal to harass people.

"Well thank you for that." I said sarcastically.

I stood up and reached to grab my bag only for it to be taken away that Bumble Bee.

"If you want your bag you have to catch me for it !" He said playfully.

"I'm gonna have your head when I'm done with you!"

I ran after him and he was not a bumble bee for nothing. He was quite fast and I couldn't catch up to him. I saw him running inside the library and figured it's too slow me down. That bastard!

_Open_

I looked around the room full of shelves which are full of books. One book caught my attention and I reached for it. Instead I touched a hand. I looked to my right and saw a black haired male with scarlet red eyes. I figured he also tried to get the book. To my luck there were two of then side by side.

"My bad." I muttered.

I reached for the book on the left and the unknown dude took the one the right.

Before I left to find that bumble bee a strong grasp was around my wrist. I turned only to meet those scarlet eyes again.

"Wait." He said. "I'm Rogue Cheney. What your name?"

"Erza Scarlet. And let me guess your from Saber Tail?" _Weird he didn't wink like the others. I kinda like this one._

"Correct."

I was about to ask where was that Sting guy when firm but soft lips met my rosy ones.

No one else was still on the library since it was early.

"Mphhhff!" I struggled but he was to strong. I swear that black belt from judo is useless like shit.

Rogue finally broke the kiss and I was expecting some kind of emotion out of him but instead all I received was a emotionless look.

"I'm not saying sorry because I love you and I will make you mine."

Upon hearing those words now I know that yesterday's incident was not a dream. I acted cool and said.

"I don't care. It doesn't really bother me. And you love me? Your face says otherwise. Plus we just met."

"There's a reason why there is something called 'love at first sight'." He said as if I was stupid.

"Too bad your so called 'love at first sight' won't be as you wanted to be. Sorry but I'm not interested. Find someone else Rogue-_chan_."

I tried to leave again. But froze at the spot.

"I'll make you love me. I will melt that frozen heart of yours."

I just froze there. Then pieces and pieces came fixing itself.

"Don't say something like that when your not even serious."

I turned and ran away.

Not being able to hear what Rogue wanted to say.

_"You didn't remember me."_

_**~~Flashback~~**_

_"Ohayo Rogue!" Little Erza chirped._

_"O-Ohayo Scarlet." Rogue stuttered._

_"Like I said! Call me Erza! We're friends right?"_

_"Y-Yes."_

_"Oh Rogue. After school can you meet me at the playground?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Just come. I have something to tell you."_

_"Uh okay."_

_School time hours for Rogue felt like years. He wondered what was the important thing Erza had to tell him. When school was over Rogue dashed out of the classroom and went straight to the playground. He waited and waited and finally heard a tapping noise._

_Tap Tap Tap_

_"Rogue."_

_"Sca- Erza."_

_"I'm moving today."_

_Rogue's heart sank as he heard those words come out._

_"So... I'll be telling you three simple words. I Love You. Thank you for thanking care of me all this time. I really really love you. Not as friends but as lovers. Let's meet in the future!" _

_With that before Erza ran back her to her house she kissed Rogue. On the lips._

_Rogue broke in to tears. He was to scared to confess to his crush. But just now his crush confessed to him and she had to leave him._

_Forever_

_**Hallways**_

Rogue was on his way to the library when he heard a couple of girls gossiping.

"Neh did you hear? A transfer student is coming!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! She had red hair and very attractive! What was her name again? E-E-Erza Scarlet!"

Rogue's eyes widened when he heard that name.

_'I-It's really her. Erza! She came back. So she was the girl I saw when I was on the way to school! It's really her! Erza... I'll tell you now that I Love You as well.'_


	3. Natsu and Erza The meeting

_**Chapter 3 Normal POV**_

Erza Scarlet walked through the hallways with a very pissed of look on her face.

The answer?

It is because a certain black haired male just stole her first kiss and bluntly confessed to her. And to top it off. The bumble bee kept on staying by her side buzzing his ass off.

"Sting….. Go away." Erza said trying containing her anger.

"No! I wanna be with you!" Sting said childishly.

"We already sit beside each in class. What more do you need?!"

"I can't stare at you in class when Happy-sensei keeps on lecturing us about fish. If only I sat behind you."

"Sigh." Erza gave up.

She knew she wouldn't win an argument against a bumble bee.

"Anyway you seem a bit more gloomy than usual. What's wrong?" Sting now had a worried expression.

"None of your business."

Erza walked ahead of Sting.

'_Seriously give me a break already. I swear if another fucking person from that group Saber Tail tries to talk to me I will fucking massacre them.' _

"ERZAAAAA!"

Erza looked up and saw a boy with spiky pink hair. Who she knew was from the group Saber Tail but decided not to massacre him since she doesn't know him.

"What do you want?" Erza glared at him.

"U-Umm my name is Natsu Dragneel."

"And?" Erza asked getting more annoyed.

"Is it okay if I take you out too an Amusement Park this coming weekend?"

Erza's jaw dropped.

_First: Saber Tail members want to steal her heart._

_Second: Rogue kisses and confesses to her._

_Third: Sting is trying to make it obvious that he has feelings for her._

_Now: This Natsu Dragneel person is trying to take her out on a date._

"Is that a no?" Natsu asked regaining Erza's attention.

Erza thought for a bit.

'_Well it wouldn't hurt right? It's just going to an Amusement Park together. So I guess I'll go.'_

"Well it's only going together right?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. Just as long it is not a date I'm fine with it."

"Yes! Don't forget to bring your swimsuit too. Here's my number! Bye."

Natsu ran off with a big smile on his face.

Erza looked at the piece of paper with numbers on it.

'_Natsu Dragneel. He's stupid. And swimsuit? Seriously.'_

While Erza kept on looking at the piece of paper she didn't know Sting was looking at her from behind. With his fists clenched.

'_Natsu-san. Making the first move huh.'_

_**In Class Erza's POV**_

I was drawing a picture of an Amusement Park when a crumpled piece of paper was thrown my way.

_You free this weekend?_

_-Sting your lover_

Erza frowned and started writing on the piece paper. She threw it at Sting's forhead causing him to yelp quietly.

_No I have plans. Why?_

_-Erza your death bringer_

_I wanted to ask if you want to go to the Amusement Park with me._

_-Sting your groom_

Erza froze. Natsu was taking her to the Amusement park. And Sting wants to go there with her? Like WTF? Natsu wouldn't like it if another person would tag along. Would he?

_Sorry but I'm going there with someone else._

_-Erza your Shinigami_

_Who?_

_-Sting (Come on don't play hard to get. Girl you know you love me.)_

_Natsu Dragneel_

_-Erza (Go die in a hole!)_

Sting stopped writing back which made Erza sigh in relief. If Happy-sensei caught them who knew how long would detention be. She wouldn't even be able to buy cake then.

_**Time skip~~ After School**_

"ERZAAAAAA!"

Erza looked behind to see the one and only Natsu Dragneel with his big mouth.

"What is it?"

"Let's go home together!"

"Uh okay?"

Erza and Natsu started walking together.

"Natsu can we stop here for a sec? I wanna buy cake."

"Okay."

Both of them went inside _Fiore's Sweets_

"Welcome!" said a chubby man.

"Ah Erza-chan. On a date with your boyfriend?" the man eyed Natsu

"No just my bestfriend. Anyway I'll have the usual but double it."

"The usual?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. A full strawberry short cake and a full chocolate cake."

"And your eating all of them?!"

"Well just one of the strawberry and chocolate cakes. My sis Kagura is takin the other strawberry cake and I'm giving you the chocolate cake."

'_How did she know I like chocolate?'_

"Here all packed up. I'll give you a 40% discount this time."

"Thanks." Erza said happily.

'_I'm falling more and more in love with her.' _Natsu thought.

**Sorry guys for the short chapter but the next one will be and extra long one.**


	4. A date for 2 No wait what! 4? 14!

_**Chapter 4 Outside the Amusement Park**_

"ERZAAAAAA!" Natsu shouted.

"I know I know." *Erza notices Sting and Rogue* "Eh? Why are the two of you here?"

"Oh didn't you know? I'm Natsu-san's cousin. And Rogue is my half brother." Sting replied to the confused Scarlet Princess.

"Well that would explain the difference in last names." _Dragneel ,Eucliffe ,Cheney_

"Oh and Erza looking forward to seeing you in that swimsuit." Sting eyes Erza's chest.

"Don't be. I was actually planning on bringing a simple t-shirt and shorts for swimming but my sister exchanged it to a bikini before I left. And will you stop that!"

Erza slaps Sting on the forhead leaving a very red hand mark.

"Ow! Girl you pack a punch!" Sting holds his forhead to soothe the _stinging _pain.

"Oh sorry did that simple high five to the forhead _sting_ that much? Because since your name is _Sting _I thought you would be able to handle it." Erza says sarcastically.

Both Natsu and Rogue laugh.

"Anyway can we just enter the park already? We're getting weird stares from everybody in the scene we're making."

"Ofcourse anything for the Princess." Sting said regaining his cool but still having that handprint on his forhead.

"Stop calling me that already."

Natsu, Erza, Sting and Rogue enter the park earning stares from everyone.

"So which attraction do you guys want to go on first?" Erza asked looking at the three boys.

"Dibs on the Haunted House." Sting replied.

'_S-Shit. A Haunted House? Now that is fucking shit. S-Still I gotta act cool.' _Erza thought.

The attraction person said that they had to go in pairs. Natsu and Sting were arguing over who will be pairing up with Erza. And look who won. Sting Eucliffe.

Erza and Sting entered first.

_**Erza's POV**_

"Hmph how 've walked for 5 minutes and all we see is goddamn skulls and skeletons!"

"Well the attraction person said that the duration of the Haunted House is half an hour. And look! Train carts." The bumble bee ran to the direction of the carts.

On the way there I saw a skeleton glowing green gesturing me and Sting to go on the carts. Sting was patting on a seat next to him. That must be the signal for me to sit beside him huh.

Once the cart started moving I saw tons of creepy stuff and was on the verge of screaming but held it in to keep my cool. Sting however was smirking while holding up his arm making it so damn obvious that I can grab his arm anytime. Yeah nice. So that was his goddamn purpose for choosing this attraction! How the hell did he know that I'm scared of this shit! Wait…. Most girls are scared of Haunted Houses right?

I was noticing that he was becoming kinda green. Motion Sickness? Well whatever. I was about to look up when I saw a Grim Reaper/Shinigami like thing pop up in front of me. Startled I grabbed Sting and pulled him infront of me and said,

"Nonononono don't take my goddamn soul! You can take this guy's soul over here! Eating the soul of the same sex is very tasty y'know!"

I shut my eyes and shot them open again when I heard Sting say,

"Erza what the hell does that even mean?! And can you please let go of me it kinda hurts. Although instead of holding me can't you just hug me?"

"In your dreans."

I pushed Sting back to his side of the cart.

"Youch!"

"Deal with it."

After a few more minutes the Haunted House attraction was finally over. As me and Sting went out I didn't notice myself still clinging onto Sting. He let out a chuckle since my face was the same colour as my hair.

Natsu and Rogue came out a few moments later. There was something odd about them. They looked green? So I guess the people who came from their family has motion sickness? How odd.

I also notices that on every single ride that we went Natsu, Sting, Rogue looked green. But at least when we went to the ferris wheel they weren't looking that green but one problem. Why are all of us in the same one?! And moreover I have to gaze at the view of three people who are looking green for 15 minutes?! Fun just fun. Sigh. At least the view of the sunset was acceptable. It was also rather odd that we can open the window. Isn't it dangerous? Well these guys need fresh air or else I'm gonna have hell up here.

I opened the window and a gust of wind came inside. My scarlet hair swayed blending with the sunset. Gazes of the three boys landed on me. I didn't mind though.

The ferris wheel halted which was a sign that 15 minutes was over. Natsu said that right next to this Amusement Park is Ryuuzetsu Land. The famous giant indoor water park that just opened recently. Now I know the reason why I needed to bring a swim suit.I was surprised on how Natsu got on hold of the tickets. Is the Dragneel family that rich? If they are Natsu doesn't seem to be the spoiled rich kid type. Cool.

_**Normal POV**_

Natsu and the others went inside the toilets to change and went out quickly. But it took Erza quite a while to get out since she was wondering why Kagura brought her legendary swim suit. More like how did she even find it? Erza hid it really well in her closet. Well you know what they say. Siblings always have the same way of thinking.** I just made that up**

When Erza finally came out the three relatives had their jaw dropped.

'_She looks __**HOT**__!'_ They thought pervetically.

They tried stop their noses from bleeding but was disturbed when six similar faces came.

"Jellal!"

"Gajeel!"

"Gray!"

"Hibiki!"

"Eve!"

"Ren!"

**I'm sorry but I just can't put Ichiya in here he is too….uh….um…..disturbing?**

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well this water park just opened recently so we decided to check it out." Hibiki said looking cool.

"And what about you three?" Natsu said.

"Well we heard our Scarlet Princess was coming here so we decided to keep her company. The more the merrier isn't it?" Jellal puts his arm around Erza.

"Stop calling me that tattoo face. It's annoying." Erza slapped Jellal's arm away.

'_T-Tattoo f-face…. Wow.'_

"ERZAAAAAAAA!" A feminine voice called out.

"That voice…" Erza started. "Lucy?"

"Erzaaaa! Long time no see! Sorry that I wasn't able to see you at school last time. I had a fever then! But Natsu told me about you!"

"It's nice seeing you again Lucy. And you are a student in Magnolia High?"

"Like I said!"

"Is Mira, Levy, Juvia with you?"

"Ofcourse Titania." Mirajane, Levy, Juvia said in sync.

"Wow I guess we've turned into a big group. Blue Pegasus and Saber Tail is here too. Including the 5 of us that makes us 14 people."

"If were splitting into groups I'm going with you Erza." Jellal said.

"You just never give up do you. Fine I'll go with you."

"Yay!~" Jellal sounded girlish which made everyone laugh.

There first destination was the love love slide. Where couples hug each other and slide down. But Jellal and Erza were not a couple but they were forced since Natsu came banging them in the slide.

"I-It has become peaceful hasn't it." Erza sid breaking the silence.

"Y-Yeah." Jellal tried to hide his blush as he was HUGGING Erza.

He then notices Erza's top tearing?

'_OH DEAR JESUS! H-H-HER T-T-TOP AT THIS RATE I'M GONNA SEE HER UHHHH…'_ Jellal frantically thought.

But that wasn't the only part of her swim suit tearing up. Yes. Her bottoms too. Erza noticed due to Jellal's major blushing.

"M-My legendary swimsuit is fraying!" Erza said.

Jellal felt those rubbing his chest and tried to make distance between him and Erza but Erza pulled him back since she wanted to use his body to cover her body.

"You stop moving! It will be bad if they see me like this!"

"Easier said than done! I'm a guy here!"

"Deal with it! At least your not the one becoming naked here!" Erza caught sight of Lucy and Juvia hugging on slide. _'Lucy….. You were lesbian?'_

The love love slide finally ended but Erza stayed in the water to hide her almost naked body and tomato face.

Jellal chuckled at her distressed expression and gave her his hoodie. Since it was big it was able to cover Erza's torn swim suit. But at least her bottom was torn that much.

Jellal and Erza started to walk back to the meeting place when Erza caught sight of _something _or _someone._

"Jellal…. Do you have a twin brother?" Erza asked not looking at Jellal.

"Uhh Yeah why?"

"That guy…. Is he your brother?" Erza pointed at a blue haired male with a scaly red tattoo around his right eye.

"Mystogan…..." Jellal said.

The twin of Jellal called _Mystogan _turned his head to see who called out his name.

"Ah Jellal long time no see."

"Why are you here?" Jellal said sternly.

"I just wanted to see how my little brother is doing." Mystogan turns to look at Erza. "Your girlfriend?"

"No I'm just a friend." Erza said.

"Hmmm how rare Jellal never really had girls as friends before. You must be special."

"I don't really care."

"Then I'll see you around. Bye Jellal bye….."

"Erza Scarlet."

"Bye Erza. Oh and here's my number call me. *wink*" Mystogan walks off.

"Hmmm even though he is your twin he is much more mature wait huh." Erza looked at Jellal whose face was filled with hatred, jealousy and sadness. It also seemed like he wanted to crying.

"Um uh did I say something wrong? Um I'm sorry?" Erza tried to stop Jellal from crying.

"If your really sorry stay over at my place." He mumbled.

"Sigh…. Fine I'll make an exception."

A smile finally formed on Jellal's lips.

**So so so so sorry for the late update! I was supposed to update yesterday but I forgot. Sorry!**


End file.
